Faith's Reunion
by caligirl95
Summary: Dean's racing to allow Michael meanwhile God brought back the one Soul that Dean would listen to. But would Cass and Jacks get there in time to save Dean's soul.setting after 4-8-10 episode. M for well hello it is dean and a hot girl from his past.


**Chapter 1**

The shiny black impala raced away from the hotel with Sam yelling as his brother drove into the darkness. "Damn it Dean." Sam slammed his fist against the wall.

"Sammy." A female's voice startled him. Turning her saw her. A tattered warn blue dress stained with dirt. Her fingernails coated with blood and dirt. Her hair matted long and wild. "Sammy it's me."

"Jacks?" Sam froze as he pulled the blade from his waistband. "You're dead."

"Sammy God sent me back. He said it was the last gift he could give him. Where's Dean?" Her voice quivered as she caught sight of the blade as the moon light reflected off of it. "Sammy it's truly me, God sent me back he pulled me from hell himself. Oh God Sammy please!" The fear in her eyes as Sam held the bone handled demon killer in his hand while pinning her to the wall. "CASTILE!" She screamed alerting the drunken angel inside.

"Sam don't." Cass stood between them then took her in his arms. "Jacks how did you? Father pulled you out?"

"He said it's the only thing that could save him. Zachariah is out of control. He's going to kill him, he doesn't want Michael free he wants Dean dead. I'm the only one he'll listen too." Jacks laid her head on Cass's shoulder.

"Why you?" Sam asked still leery of what was going on.

"Because I'm his wife." Jacks looked at the shocked face of her newly announced brother in law. "Dean and I got married when we were eighteen. We thought we could break away from our parents like you did."

"How did you end up in hell?" Sam grimaced at the thought his best friend as a child, his big sister has been in hell for close to fifteen years.

"How did Dean, I traded my soul for our dad's, Dean, You." Bringing her inside the pastor handed her a glass of water.

"One soul for ours?" Sam looked at her. "Why were you worth it? No offense."

"Because I was the first soul Dean was given. I was the soul that would allow the Apocalypse to start. I wouldn't let the other souls suffer. Like everything Dean and I unknowingly did it together." She looked towards the bath room. "Sammy do you have something I could change into?"

"Yeah." Sam got up and pulled out Dean's jeans belt and flannel.

"Thanks." She went in showered changed and they left taking the only means of transportation. The ministers car. "Cass are you sober enough to get me to him?"

"Yeah, You won't like were he is." Cass hung his head.

"With Lisa, I hold no bad feelings he found happiness and love after me. I'm glad that they make him that way. Now all the other one nighters and the angel yeah we'll talk about that one. My man whore husband." Jacks flashed her signature smile that made Sam warm inside. "Lets go."

*****

The two left leaving the Minister and Sam to drive alone. Sam told him everything from the time of the yellow eyed demon killing his mother, giving him demon blood, to now and who Jacks was.

"Jacks was like my signature big sister. She's the only daughter of my father's best friend Bobby. I never even knew that Jacks and Dean were a couple they hid it very well. But I guess I wasn't dreaming one night I woke up when our dad's were out following this lead. I was on the sofa in the living room. I thought I heard Jacks scream and I ran up to her room. She was in bed naked with just the sheet over her and sweaty. I realize now she must have been having sex with Dean but then I thought she was hurt. She told me she had a nightmare and for me to just go down stairs again." Sam snickered and shook his head.

"Do you really think Dean will listen to her?" He asked staring out into the darkness. "After all the things you have told me that has gone on I find myself questioning God."

"Don't ever question that Padre. You know who you are, you know what you've always wanted to do. Teaching his word is the only thing that will save you and who ever follows. It's what the book says. Thee who gives ones self to god shale have eternal life. I don't know if that's the exact wording or not but Dean and I, I don't know if we have that faith. But there are others. We just have to keep it going somehow." Sam directed his attention to the road. "I hope Jacks is the key to get him to reason"…….


End file.
